Imbued Capes of Accomplishment
Imbued Capes of Accomplishment or skillcapes (i) are upgraded variations of the capes achieved when reaching 99 of a skill. However, Imbued Capes of Accomplishment are a lot harder to gain. Each skillcape requires a total of 10,000,000 additional experience gained whilst wearing the cape, as well as a fee of 9,900,000 nightmare zone points. When worn, it provides +11 in each defensive stat (+2 bonus) and the trimmed capes of accomplishment offer +5 prayer bonus instead of +4. Additionally, the passive abilities of each cape perk is upgraded. List of Upgrades * Attack Cape - When worn, you will have 15% more melee accuracy. Furthermore, when worn, no warrior guild tokens are needed to access the cyclopes within the Warriors' Guild. This stacks. * Strength Cape - Unlimited teleports to the Warriors' Guild and provides +15% more melee damage. This stacks. * Defence Cape - Acts as a ring of life, can be toggled on and off. Additionally, it provides an additional +8 defence on each defensive stat and reduces all types of damage by an additional 4%. * Ranging Cape - Acts as an Ava's accumulator/assembler and +6% ranged strength. * Magic Cape - Permanent Spellbook change 5 times a day and +6% magic damage. * Prayer Cape - When worn, will automatically heal your prayer points by 2 every 30 seconds. Also acts as a holy wrench (does not stack with wrench of ROG). * Hitpoints Cape - When worn, you will be immune to venom and disease. Also, Natural hitpoint restoration rate is doubled. The effect does not stack with Rapid Heal, but does stack with the regen bracelet. * Runecrafting Cape - Allows access to any runecrafting altar without use of talismans/tiaras. Also prevents runecrafting pouches from degrading when filling them. Additionally, you will craft 20% additional runes when runecrafting (no extra experience). * Agility Cape - A substitute for a graceful cape, and once per day, restores 100% run energy and provides the effect of a stamina potion for one minute. Additionally, reduces your weight by a further -10kg. * Construction Cape - Unlimited teleports to your own player owned house. In addition, you will be able to gain access to your bank twice per day via the cape (cannot be used in certain areas/minigames/wilderness). * Slayer Cape - Provides a 15% chance of getting the previous task when getting a new task from a Slayer Master. In addition, will act as an imbued slayer helmet (does not stack with slayer helmet). * Crafting Cape - Unlimited teleports to the Crafting Guild (allows access to the Crafting Guild bank chest without the need for Falador hard diary). Furthermore, you can uncut gems five times per day. * Cooking Cape - You can store up to 18 additional food items inside of the cooking cape. Also provides unlimited teleports to the Crafting Guild (allows access to the Crafting Guild bank chest without the need for Falador hard diary). * Farming Cape - When worn, harvesting herb patches will have a 5% increase in yield (stacks with the magic secateurs). Unlimited teleports to the Farming Guild. In addition, patches will never be diseased. * Fletching Cape - Can be searched for a mithril grapple and bronze crossbow three times per day. Furthermore, provides x150 adamant darts every day. * Herblore Cape - When worn, you may now mix potions up to 6 doses. However, this will make them untradeable. * Hunter Cape - Five teleports to the black/red chinchompa hunter areas per day. Increases the successful rate of captures by 15%. * Mining Cape - You will always receive an additional ore when successfully mining. * Smithing Cape - Acts as goldsmith gauntlets and ice gauntlets. In addition, Smithing plate bodies now requires 4 bars instead of 5. * Thieving Cape - Additional 25% chance of successfully pickpocketing. Furthermore, acts as a dodgy necklace. * Woodcutting Cape - When worn, woodcutting will yield you double logs. * Fishing Cape - 25% increased fishing speed. * Firemaking Cape - Acts as an inextinguishable light source and as warm clothing for Wintertodt. Furthermore, you will be immune to the effects of ice magic attacks and conditions. (includes Ice Barrage Freeze in PVP). * Max Cape (Imbued) - 20,000,000 experience in all skills. Search to receive 250,000 coins each day!